


Time

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A few pointers.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'instinct'

"Would you mind giving me a few pointers?" Morgan questioned as she offered Chrom a practice sword. 

"Me? You usually ask your father." Not that Chrom minded. Not at all. He just hadn't been expecting it. 

"I know, but I need to study as much as I can, and as widely..." 

"Oh." Chrom nodded. He had time. 

"When you fight, your sword is a part of you. Every move is second-nature, almost instinct-- Can you teach me that?" 

Chrom blinked and then chuckled. "Not in a day, and maybe not at all. You'll need to practice..." 

"I have the time."


End file.
